Music meme: FrUK
by JiiBee
Summary: Chapter one contains ten, more in future chapters, possibly. Random drabbles, FrUK is my otp so mainly FrUK. T for mild sexual themes and mentions of using alcohol and drugs, and just to be on the safe side.


Rules:

1. Choose a fandom, pairing, or character you like

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle

a ficlet/drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the length of the song to write.

4. Do ten of these, and no skipping!

Pairing: FrUK from Hetalia

All right, those being posted, a few words from the author: I admit, I cheated in this a bit. Most were written as the rules state, not longer than the duration of the song in question, but some went a bit "overtime", for I wished to finish the thought, the idea I had instead of coldly dropping it with sticking to the rules. I did edit all of them later on, as well. Also, I did skip some songs - most of them unintentionally, as I found out I didn't have time to write during that time, and then forgot the song. One song was skipped on purpose, and it was Hai Hou - Snow white (Finnish version)… Can you blame me on that one? I just… couldn't… :'D The last one of these is a whole other deal, as instead of at least partially following the rules of this meme I threw them away and just wrote what my inspiration gave me. But that's how I really view this meme - a chance to wake up your inspiration, to just write about characters you enjoy writing about without having to worry about an excuse, a reason for the things happening. … If you get my drift :'D I just really wanted to write some FrUK, I have a few fics on my own on the way, they just need to be written out and tweaked a bit. … And now I feel overly stupid of writing such a long confession about rules of some meme.

Also, I planned on doing more than ten, I kind of enjoy writing these shorties, so if I do I'll upload them here as 'nother chapter. These… I just posted on a row, not bothering to create separate chapters, seeing how much they all vary in length, and quality.

I do not own any of the characters mentioned, I do not own any of the songs mentioned, I only own my weird imagination and the drabbles written down below.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>1. A Knife In the Dark - Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring OST<span>

The forest was dark, the branches hung low, scratching the young nation's cheeks as he ran, ran as fast as he could amongst the thick growth. England was already panting, his chest hurt, and he felt disgusted with himself as he ran, his every fiber wanting to fight instead, but he knew it'd be useless - he'd have absolutely no chances against those creatures.

After a while he just couldn't run anymore, and hid behind a few bushes to catch his breath. He tried to keep his pants as quiet as possible, hoping they wouldn't find him. Their steps came closer, and England closed his tired eyes, clutching his sword, waiting for the last stand. Suddenly, a gentle hand dropped on his shoulder, and with a startled yelp England shot his eyes open. The bright blue eyes of France answered his tired greens with a soft smile.

"We'll do this together", the older nation whispered, helping England up. The smaller country gave a small, thankful nod as he turned around raising his weapon, just in time for the beasts to arrive in the view.

* * *

><p><span>2. Battlefield - Jordin Sparks<span>

"Shut up, you bloody frog!"

"I 'ave a right to speak, cher Angleterre!"

Every time they met, it came to this. Yelling, fighting… hurting each other, mentally, emotionally, physically.

Why did it have to be like that? Every time he came to the older nation, every time he wanted to apologize, make up, try to go back to what they had… It came to this. Nothing more. All his efforts ended up in vain.

What they had had… Sure, they had quite a ferocious history together, always on each other's throats, but there had been good times in the midst, too. Those times England truly missed. The times they could talk for hours like civilized people, they could hold each others hands, look into each others eyes, whisper gentle words, share faint caresses… That was over. Now all things that came were cruel words and harsh fists, making the other's skin purple with bruises.

* * *

><p><span>3. Ame (Instrumental) - Mami Kawada<span>

The rain kept pouring, not harshly, but with a gentle downpour, softly caressing his pale skin. He was used to rain, so it didn't bother him. What did, however, were the memories.

It was like this, the last time they saw each other. It had rained, but neither cared, for they had each other to keep them warm. They didn't have an umbrella, and oh the argument that had caused. A faint smile tugged his thin lips. They were always arguing. It didn't matter though.

That was a long time ago, they hadn't seen each other in a while. A sigh escaped the Britons lips, and he lifted his face, letting the rain fall on his face, closing his eyelids over his green eyes, letting the tender feeling caress him.

"No umbrella, cher? You're going to catch a cold like that", the voice made England snap his eyes open and he frantically flipped his head around to face the Frenchman. The older man flashed a gentle smile.

"Long time no see, Angleterre."

* * *

><p><span>4. Sateenvarjon alla (inst) - Hannes Leminen<span>

It was such a sad sight. Seeing the man so lost, so… alone. It broke his heart. He really wanted to help.

That was when Francis made his decision. He'd make Arthur smile.

* * *

><p><span>5. Sunny Day - Sunrise Avenue<span>

"Let's go out."

Arthur tore his eyes from the book he was reading and shot the Frenchman a confused look.

"I thought we are", he responded, green eyes lowering back to the letters. Slender fingers came to take the book from his lap though before he could protest.

"Very funny, cher", Francis said, already used to the sarcastic humor of the Briton. "I meant outside, it's such a pretty day, let's not waste it in between four walls."

The younger man let out a sigh. "I'm assuming you won't give up until I agree, will you?" he asked looking at his lover.

"Non~", the other shot a grin at him.

Another sigh.

"Fine then."

* * *

><p><span>6. Trial and Execution - Homestuck<span>

"Order! Everyone please calm down!"

A loud thump of hammer echoed.

"We are about to hear the verdict of the Jury."

One man stood up.

"The Jury finds the defendant…" he moved his glance from the judge to the blond, green-eyed man in the defendants booth.

"… guilty as charged."

The young man bend his neck backwards and let out a string of colorful swear-words before shooting a dark glare at his French lawyer as the guards arrived to take him back to jail. One of the head lawyers of the widely-known defense attorney B,C&B Francis Bonnefoy was frantically looking through his papers, baffled and shocked at the outcome of the case, even missing the "dismissed" of the judge. Something wasn't right here…

"Thanks a lot of nothing, frog", the muttered sarcasm woke the lawyer from his thoughts, and he gave his client an apologetic, almost pleading look.

"I'll do my best to fix this, Arthur. This is not over." Either the younger male ignored him or he couldn't hear him, for he did not respond as he walked with the guard towards the exit. Francis looked after him and started to gather his papers to take his leave as well.

"This is not over."

* * *

><p><span>7. Frost - Homestuck<span>

The wind was biting, there was so much snow coming from the sky there was no way to see much further, barely your own hand.

Why the hell was it suddenly so cold? Whose idea was this again?

Francis', of course. He wanted to have a vacation together (like they weren't free-loading too much already instead of, I don't know, working), and of all places at the Alps. Still wondering why did he actually give in to the request England continued his way through the storm that had surprised him. Their rented cottage couldn't be too far, could it? Ah, was that the light of its windows right now? Arthur heaved a relieved sigh and picked up his pace towards the cottage.

Feeling the sudden freezing breeze and hearing the slam of the door the Frenchman already inside the cozy cottage hurried towards it, the worried wrinkles on his brow easing as a relieved smile broke on his face upon seeing the arrived man.

"Arthur! Mon amour, I was so worried!" he took a few steps and helped to dust the snow cover off of his partner's thick jacket. For the first time during this vacation, Arthur thanked the chilly frost for making his cheeks red and covering the blush he could feel coming. _'He was actually worried of me?'_

"Yeah, well…" he started to peel off the thick material and removed his mittens.

"You'll be getting the firewood next time."

"But mon cher, who will be cooking our meals zen?"

"Well why can't I-" he cut himself off as he saw the look on the older man's face. Feeling irritated, he decided he was far too tired to have _that _argument again, and sighed instead.

"Well I'll at least be the one to pick the holiday destination next time."

* * *

><p><span>8. Plague Doctor - Homestuck<span> _(oh come on I have 1540 songs and suddenly everything's Homostuck?)_

"Angleterre, what are you watching?"

Curious of the music coming from the younger man's room Francis' feet took him towards it and he peaked inside to see the other perched in front of his computer, looking at some sort of animation.

"Homestuck", came the simple reply.

"And what's zat?" the Frenchman walked over to stand behind Arthur's back to look at the animation also, frowning as he couldn't understand a single thing going on in it.

Shooting a glance towards the other, Arthur quickly looked back to the screen to see the end of the animation. Once it was over he turned fully towards Francis, giving him a pondering look, to which the French responded with confusion. Then a small smirk appeared at the corner of the Britons lips.

"Let me tell you about Homestuck…"

_/I mean come on. So I just had to */shot*/_

* * *

><p><span>9. Explore Remix -<span> _Guess what oh yeah _Homostuck_ SERIOUSLY_

"It can't be that far anymore."

"Are you sure? Zat is what you 'ave been saying zese previous days."

"Hey! It's not my fault you forgot to check the date of the bloody map!"

"And it is not my fault you gave me such a stingy budget so zat one was ze only one I could afford!"

Groaning, Arthur rubbed his tired eyes trying his best to calm himself.

"Let's just get some rest and we'll continue tomorrow, alright? We still have enough food to keep on, we really cannot be that far."

Francis sighed softly, already tired of this what Arthur was calling "treasure hunting", but decided to see it to the end - he was curious to find this treasure the other kept talking about, now, being apparently so close to it.

"Oui, let's."

* * *

><p><span>10. The Best is Yet To Come - Hinder<span>

A low chuckle rang suddenly through the loud music and the smoky air. Blue eyes flickered curiously to the other blond.

"Do you remember that beach party, where someone drove the van into the lake?" Arthur asked, taking a sip of his beer, green eyes making contact with the curious blues. Giving it a short thought, Francis grinned and raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Ze one from your early punk days? 'Ow could I forget? We did sneak in after all", the Frenchman gave a laugh of his own and took a drag of the joint in his hand, before offering it to the younger male.

Said male rolled his eyes. "And what damage did you cause", Arthur scoffed, taking the offered joint as images of the self-claimed "Bad Touch Trio" including a certain Spaniard, a certain Prussian and a certain Frenchman wrecking havoc in the party Arthur had so carefully organized with their own drinks and other... substances.

"Don't say zat as if we weren't of 'elp to you at all", Francis laughed. The United Kingdom representative scoffed once more, letting the smoke out through his mouth as he offered the joint back.

"If you can call making me drunk and high at the same time and causing me to make an utter fool of myself being 'of help'…" he lifted the bottle to his lips, but after noticing it empty reached for a new one. A soft and comfortable cloud already masked the edges of his vision and blurred his thoughts, making him much more cheerful compared to his usual self.

"With our 'elp you almost got to ze next base with zat cute _brune_", Francis pointed out, taking in the last of the joint, enjoying himself of the relaxed feeling it gave to his limps.

"Emphasis on the word '_almost_'", Arthur snapped back, shaking his head with a small smile on his lips, as his mind repeated the scene from all those years ago. "She really was quite fast to smack my hand, and my face, mind you, when it got a bit too low, after your 'helpful' advice."

"It was 'er loss, anyway", the smirk on Francis' face softened to something more sincere as he looked at the Briton next to him from the corners of his eyes. The other didn't seem to notice.

"And my God, the next day… no, scratch that, the next whole week… Bloody hell, my Boss was furious", Arthur took a long gulp of the beer as if living through the mentioned week once again, then and there.

"The hungover was so abysmal I missed a meeting because of it, and he actually put me on a bloody house arrest, so I could not attend parties like that anymore…" This time Arthur plain laughed, loud and clear, a bit louder than he usually would because of his state of intoxication. "Imagine! Me, the United bloody Kingdom, on house arrest because of some hangover? And in the beginning of the punk culture, none the less!" Francis joined the laugh.

"Zat didn't go too well, as I remember seeing you at anozer party only two days later", the older blonde commented, flicking a strand of his long hair behind his ear.

Arthur laughed again. "Damn well it didn't", he sipped his beverage once again. "Didn't do much to our political partnership… Hmph. I never liked that guy anyway", he shrugged, failing to notice the older nation creeping a bit closer.

"You know…" Francis started, his voice laced with such a thick cover of honey only the personification of France could ever even hope to master, "I really liked you more during those days." A hand fell to rest on the younger nations knee. "You were much more…" The hand slid higher, caressing the clad thigh. "Fresh and daring, and less…" Shoulder against shoulder. "Uptight." Lips merely brushing against the earlobe, so close that Arthur could _feel_ the smirk on the other's face.

"Who are you calling uptight, frog?" the younger snapped back, way too inebriated to push the other male away or even really consider what he was doing. The smirk merely deepened on Francis' perfect lips. He really should get Arthur drunk and high much more often, instead of just drunk (he would be too loud and angry, or either a sobbing mess) or high (when he'd be way too relaxed to be any fun at all).

/_Ah… why did this turn out way too long? ._. Okay yeah I kinda cheated shut up I enjoyed the inspiration the song gave me and that's enough for me._/

* * *

><p><strong>R &amp; R<br>if you please!‹3**

A writer always wishes to polish their skills, so please, help me perfect mine :3


End file.
